DARKER
by sistercullen
Summary: Un pacto entre un entre oscuro e Isabella Swan, cambia los designios de la vida de la castaña...


**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.**

**Por el contrario, la trama es totalmente de mi autoría.**

**Darker**

**Capítulo Primero.**

Desvelada...

Descelada por enésima vez esta semana. Y toda la culpa la tiene el odioso de Jacob Black.

¿Por qué me niego al hecho de que pasa absolutamente de mi cara?

Ah, si; claro...en algún tiempo se animó a darme un par de besos con legua. Ese es el único motivo.

Análizalo seriamente Isabella Swan, este tipo es más raro que un perro verde...pero muy verde; el tono más estridente de verde que puedas imaginar.

Salto de la cama, tanteando las paredes, el marco de la puerta; pero dándome de lleno con la maneta de ésta, que se clava en mi antebrazo. Un moratón más para la colección. Este sustituye a otro que estaba perdiendo el amarillo caracteristico que sigue al verde.

Puto verde...

Rosalie ronca...

La gripe mortal que ha agarrado , le esta dando algo de tregua aesta noche.

Durante esta semana, la he oído toser, sonarse la nariz, levantarse para tomar la medicación e incluso sus micciones nocturnas; He aquí el sueño pesado que me caracteriza; véase la ironía.

Llego al lavabo. Está justo enfrente de mi habitación, pero camino tan sigilosamente que tardo mas de lo de costumbre.

Cierro la puerta y enciendo la luz...

-Mmmmmm...estas preciosa, querida .- Susurro a la imagen que aparece ante mí.

Las bolsas enrojecidas de bajos mis ojos, son más visibles que ayer noche.

Y eso sin contar con la hinchazón de los párpados; parece que estoy bajo mínimos de pestañas.

Coloco mis idedos indices justo al final de mis ojos y los estiro, como si haciendo este gesto, se solucionase la horrenda visión que hay ante mí...pestañas camufladas, bajo los parpados...dos almorranas culeras a la máxima potencia.

Suspiro rindiéndome a la evidencia...la cruel realidad.

"Te haces un favor a tí misma nena; es mejor para tí que Jacob Black no te vea en estas condiciones, por nunca jamás; saldría en estampida."

La idea me hace sonreír; sin que este gesto llegue a mis ojos. Es muy frustrante jugar al ratón y al gato.

-No tengo edad.

-No tengo ganas.

-Y sencillamente estoy hasta los ovarios.

Tengo idealizado a ese capullo insolente de ascendencia india y no veo mas allá de mis narices.

Aún tengo la esperaza de darme un golpe en la cabeza, perder la memoría y aniquilarlo.

Pero con mi suerte, seguro que continuaría ahí; con sus abdominales, tipo tableta de chocolate, sonrisa by "Profident" y sus hollitos en las mejillas.

Tengo momentos de instintos asesinos.

Lo agarraría, lo abofetearía hasta tirarlo al suelo, después saltaría sobre las lositas abdominales de su barriga dura como una piedra la danza de la lluvia...todo para honrar a sus benditos antepasados por crear un ser tan capullo...

Me giro lentamente y salgo del lavabo, necesito algo que mantenga mis nervios a raya.

"¿Una infusión?"

"¿Una dormidina?"

"El botellero del comedor, brilla en la oscuridad gracias a las luces de la calle y la botella de whisky, tiene un cartel imaginario enorme en el que se puede leer Bébeme"

Me siento Alicia en el pais de las maravillas y corro hacia el botellero, tropezando con la esquinita de la alfombra que Rosalie trajo que Turquía, en uno de esos viajes que sus padres le regalan por el peso de conciencia de no visitarla más de dos veces en el año.

Caígo estrepitosamente. Mi rostro choca contra el final redondeado del botellero.

"Bingo para la señorita Swan; en toda la mejilla"

Duele horrores, me retuerzo en el suelo y el elemento que tanto temo, comienza a surgir de la ulceración abierta de mi mejilla: frío y espeso...mierda, ,mierda...sangre, no , sangre..no..

El olor me marea y siento como poco a poco parezco salir de mi propio cuerpo; no sin antes dar dos golpes con la mano cerrada en forma de puño a la alfombra y farfullar:

-Te has vengado, cabrona...

...

-Bella...Bella...cariño...

Es la voz de Reneé: mi madre.

Elevo las cejas incredúla.

Hago un intento fallido de abrir los ojos; pero mes es imposible.

Lo último que recuerdo es a la alfombra con sonrisa de la Madrastra de Cenicienta; observando júbilosa como perdía el sentido.

-Has ganado una batalla; pero no la guerra.- Farfullo entre dientes.

-Está desvariando, Phill..- Mi madre y su optimismo. ¡Bravo Reneé, genio y figura!

-Evidentemente no; mamá...¿Está Rosalie por ahí?

OIgo sus pasos, se acerca y su voz, fingidamente reconfortante llega a mi como un estruendo.

-¿Rosalie? Si...está fuera...Ha salido a fumar...llevas un dia completo aqui, Bella...Estabamos muy preocupados..

-No ate preocupes. He hecho una cura de sueño. No tiene nada que ver con el golpe.- Gruño de nuevo .- ¿Parezco el hombre elefante?v Sé sincera, mamá.

Oigo como gime y arranca a llorar sin remedio.

"Joder...estoy muy jodida"

Lucho de nuevo por la constante de mirar lo que me rodea...cuesta, es doloroso; pero finalmente ahi estan todos los que son; pero no son, todos los que estan.

Falta papá.

Su ausencia me hiere el pecho, es un dolor parecido a una aguja de ser jerseys de lana, se clava lenta y hondamente hasta atravesarme el corazón.

Reneé, abrazada a Phil, éste mirándome con cara de horror, Rosalie entrando en aquel momento por la puerta con un vasito de plástico entre sus dedos; buscando calor, seguramente...y el tipo escondido de la esquina..¿Quién coño es?

Está apartado del resto y en el radio que rodea su cuerpo, hay una oscuridad anormal.

Casi no puedo ver sus rasgos.

La oscuridad se fusiona con su silueta, pero astibo casi un gigante...

-Que bien Bella...Al fin te has despertado.-

Agradezco la voz de Rosalie, es la única que me da confianza...

Elevo el brazo y abro y cierro la plama de la mano; quiero que se acerque...

Mis ojos vuelan de nuevo hacia la figura de la esquina. No se mueve, pero está espectante.

Rosalie no puede evitar mirarme con una fingida alegría.

Acerco su cabeza a mis labios.

-¿Quien mierda es el tio ese de ahí? Parece Slerdenman, joder...

Ella abre más la boca, parpadea y ensancha su sonrisa.

"Oh, no...Rosalie...modo falsa, tú no...por favor..."

-¿Quien Bella?

Miro de nuevo al individuo, que parece haber avanzado un paso aunque la oscuridad lo envuelve ocultando su verdadera fisonomía.

-Ese.- Mis ojos vuelven hacia la figura, que poco a poco se va aclarando en mi pupila y media.

Rosalie mira hacia donde yo lo hago, su risa es nerviosa.

El término "loca" se queda pequeño, para definirme.

-Bella,...cariño, ahí no hay nadie.-

Trago en seco y parpadeo dos veces.

La vision se aclara más aún...

-Rosalie.- Susurro.- No me trates como si estuviese grillada, no lo estoy. Y lo sabes. Ahí, hay un tio..y se está descojonando el muy cabrón. Dime que lo ves...

-No se esfuerce señorita Swan...solo puede verme usted.- Sale de las tinieblas, sobrecogiendome.- Por su bien, cállese, haga como que no me ve y todo seguirá su curso.

Frunzo el ceño. Y lo observo de arriba abajo.

De negro completamente, alto, atletico, blanco como la leche, pero con un rostro que deshace bragas en milesimas de segundo; se paró delante de los pies de mi cama con una sonrisa hambrienta.

-Que mala pinta tiene señorita Swan, me prometiron que usted era mucho mas...sabrosa.

Hice una mueca de asco...casi un gruñido y la verborrea salió impudica entre mis dientes.

-Bastardo...

Su risa me provocó tal shock que volví a perder el conocimiento de nuevo.

Continuará...


End file.
